


drabble dump 018

by highboys (orphan_account)



Series: drabble dumps [18]
Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/highboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise is besotted. | Kise needs a little push. | A date is crashed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drabble dump 018

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yukirei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirei/gifts), [Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/gifts).



> Happy kikuro day! I blame everyone that prompted. :D

Fandom: Kuroko no Basket

 

 

**( Kise/Kuroko. In which Kise is besotted. )**

 

 

There are chrysanthemums growing in his grandmother's orchard. On summer break, Ryouta tramples over the weeds in the yard and plucks out wilting flowers for his grandmother, bunches them in his small fingers and stills his hand from pulling the petals out.

His grandmother lets them soak in a vase and packs a tupperware of sweets for Ryouta to sample, later, as a reward. She cuts one from its stem and tucks it behind his ear, where the yellow bleeds into the brightness of his hair.

"There," she says, fondly. "That looks wonderful on you."

"But I'm not a girl," Ryouta protests, scrunching up his nose. "I don't like flowers."

"Girls love flowers, though," his grandmother tuts. "I know Tetsuko-san from down the street loves them."

Ryouta perks up, considerably, and he ventures back to the yard in search of more. He thinks he should add more sprigs to it, and yet the blades of grass don't seem to fit at all. On his way to Kuroko's home, Ryouta passes by a row of daisies and ferns at the Momoi's front yard and sweet talks Satsuki-chan into letting him pick some more.

"I'll bring some cream puffs for you later," Ryouta promises, and departs with more flowers than he could hold with one hand, clumsily pulled from the soil.

"Hi," Ryouta squeaks out, when Tetsuko opens the door. He must look like lame like this, scooping armfuls of flowers and ferns in his arms. Tetsuko brings a hand to her heart, and blinks at him.

"Hello," she says, bending to meet his height. "How are you today, Ryouta-kun?"

"Fine," Ryouta mumbles, chewing on his lip. "I, uh, brought these for you."

"Oh," says Tetsuko, touching his ear. He feels warmer there than anywhere else, save for his cheeks, as she fixes the flower his grandmother left. "They're lovely, Ryouta-kun."

He drinks milk in her kitchen and goes through a rack of cookies, one by one, as she snips at the stems with a pair of scissors and passes the flowers under the tap. "These," she says, putting the daisies on the counter to dry, "are for innocence, and these," the ferns, next, "are for sincerity."

"What about this," says Ryouta, touching the chrysanthemums, red and yellow at turns.

"They're for love," she says, and breaks a cookie in half. She holds out one to him, and he takes it, suddenly shy.

"Thanks for the cookies," he tells her, later, as he ducks out of her front porch. "Your husband is a good cook."

She smiles. "I'll make sure to tell Taiga that, Ryouta-kun."

He runs home with crumbs in his fingers, a grin on his mouth.

 

 

**( Kise/Kuroko. In which Kise needs a little push. )**

 

 

1.

 

 

"So," says Kagami, "I'd like to know why you felt the need to share with me more things about Kise's pants than I ever needed to know, and why you're calling me right now when you could be doing other... things..."

Kagami bites out the last part like he wants to jump off Tokyo Tower in a heartbeat, if coach would let him, no questions asked. Kuroko purses his lips, irritated.

"Because Kise-kun is hiding in the bathroom and he picked up my pants instead of his," says Kuroko. "I need my uniform back or else I'll have to buy a new one."

"Don't you have spares," Kagami says. "More importantly, aren't you supposed to be more worried about having to go to the train station without them?"

"Kagami-kun," says Kuroko, volumes of judgment behind the way he says Kagami's name.

"Have you tried kicking down the door," says Kagami.

"Yes."

"What about begging?"

"Yes," Kuroko lies.

"Well," says Kagami, "tough luck."

 

 

2.

 

 

" _Why would you even want to do that with him_ ," is all Midorima has to say, disgusted.

Kuroko, running on two hours of waiting, is starting to agree.

 

 

3.

 

 

"I'll kill him," Momoi promises. "I'll send a virus to his blog and I'll make every netizen know that he is a corrupter of --"

" _OKAY_ ," Aomine interrupts, "sorry you had to hear that. It's her first day."

"DAI-CHAN I WILL GUT YOU--"

"Lucky for you, I'm not as useless as everyone else," says Aomine. "So what's the problem? Condom's too small? Not enough lubrication? Can't get it up?"

Kuroko tells him.

Aomine sighs, aggrieved. "Put me on speaker phone and make sure Kise hears me."

Kuroko obeys. He knocks on the bathroom door, pressing his hear to the wood. "Kise-kun," says Kuroko, "Aomine-kun would like to talk to you."

Kise stops hyperventilating in the shower, for a moment, and shuffles closer. Kuroko thinks, not for the first time, that he should really get some muscle training done just to be able to yank the door open. He presses a button on his phone and prays Aomine says something helpful, for once.

"KISE, I'M HAVING PHONE SEX WITH TETSU," Aomine yells, "AND IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THERE SOON, I'M COMING OVER TO LET YOU LISTEN IN."

Well, Kuroko reflects, as Kise opens the door in record time, that was helpful.

 

 

**( Kise/Kuroko. In which a date is crashed. )**

 

 

Sunday was looking too good to be true that Kise was half-afraid everything would go horribly wrong with Kuroko dumping his soup on his lap and finding a new seat in their shared math class. By lunch he'd sent repeated messages to Midorima, things like, _are you sure my horoscope says that_ or _what's the probability that I can get to second base by seven_ or _WHY ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING_. And through it all Kuroko had been nothing but patient and solicitous, if a bit unfeeling at Kise's inner turmoil. He was probably too used to it by now.

It figured that when Kise finally relaxed, he'd promptly get screwed over. Kise was barely in the handholding stage of the date when he caught sight of the worst people to ever bump into in the history of all accidental date crashings, barring that time with Akashi and the dressing room and Kuroko, flushed and willing and too tempting for words. That. Did not result in a good date at all.

"When I say go, we run to the other side and never look back," said Kise.

"What are you talking abou --" Kuroko stopped, in his tracks, and caught Momoi's overjoyed face. "Oh."

"Oh, what a convenient coincidence it is to see the two of you walking around this nondescript shop --"

"You can't even afford to be here," said Kagami.

"-- while Kagamin is offering to treat me to expensive coffee and Aomine is carting around my things," finished Momoi, sweetly. From the wince Kagami couldn't suppress, the pinch to his arm probably hurt. Aomine looked at the ceiling, where the mirror reflected his pain.

"I will never tell you anything ever again," Kise muttered darkly, into his milk tea. He looked like he wanted to spike it with something stronger.

"She was threatening to lynch Yuki-chan's face," said Aomine. "You don't attack models' faces with a pen knife except Kise's."

"Rude," said Kise, affronted. "And what are you doing in Tokyo, aren't you supposed to be _hundreds of miles away_."

"Hush," said Momoi, patronizing even as she patted his cheek. "You need a chaperone or else you'll pull him into the nearest love hotel, see if you don't."

"Um," said Kise, faltering. She really did know everything. _Damn it_.

"This is ridiculous," said Kuroko, sighing. "I'm going home."

" _No_ ," said Momoi and Kise, horrified.

"What the hell, Satsuki," said Aomine. "Aren't you dating Kagami?"

"It's not dating if I'm just a babysitter for both of you," said Kagami, snippy.

"Oh, you assho --"

"I'll see you in class on Monday, Kise-kun," said Kuroko, already moving for the exit. At least, until he bumped into Murasakibara.

Kise learned not to send mass text messages announcing his impending nuptials after that.

 

 

addendum:

 

 

When Kise pulled Kuroko into the empty dressing room, Kuroko blinked at him and made to pull off his scarf.

"Kise-kun, you haven't even held my hand yet," said Kuroko, calmly. He looped the cloth around his arm and folded it on his lap.

Kise looked very tempted, but he also looked like he wanted to salvage whatever was left of today before it even ended. "Midorima and Takao are in the arcade across us. Midorima is _smiling_. Do you know how creepy that is?"

"No," said Kuroko, through his lashes. This close, Kise looked very nice, his hair parted to the side and his collar partly undone. Kuroko kind of wanted smooth it out. He blamed it on the rum cake from dessert. "Let's not talk about Midorima-kun, alright?"

Kise swallowed, and locked the door.

 

 


End file.
